Conventionally, a flavor inhaler that includes a heat source having a columnar shape and a tubular member having a tubular shape is known. For example, one end portion of the tubular member configures a mouthpiece, and the other end portion of the tubular member configures a supporting end portion that supports the heat source. The heat source is a rod-shaped smoking article such as a cigarette and a cigar (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, there is also proposed a flavor inhaler that has a heat source as a heat source provided separately of the tubular member (for example, Patent Literature 2).
As described above, the flavor inhaler having a heat source and a tubular member as a separate body is proposed. However, there is no consideration to a configuration necessary for easily inserting the heat source provided separately of the tubular member into the tubular member. However, a heat source such as a carbon heat source applied to the flavor inhaler generally is small, that is, 1 cm3 or less, and an operation of appropriately inserting such a small heat source into a tubular member that has an insertion opening approximately the same in dimension as the heat source is very troublesome for a user.